Make Me Stronger
by CherrySnowyOwl
Summary: Eolyn is Eowyn's twin sister. Unlike her sister, Eolyn is allowed to fight. On the day of her cousin's death, four strange riders enter Edoras. After that, she experiences battles, deaths, kings, and maybe even love.
1. Prologue

I do NOT own Lord of the Rings.

**PROLOGUE: My cousin's death**

I sat alone in the Golden Hall, examining my sword.

My twin sister Eowyn was slightly jealous because I, even though I was a woman and the niece of the king, just like her, was allowed to fight. And she was not.

I began teaching her when we were children. And now she is almost as good as me, but Theoden won't say anything because he is very ill. He is not himself.

Eowyn and I look nothing alike. I have dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, and she has blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Just then Eowyn came storming into the hall, tears streaming down her face.

"Eowyn?" I stood up. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No... Eolyn, Of course not. Theodred... He is dead..." She burst into tears and I hugged her, tears streaming down my face as well.

"He died fighting, Eowyn. He fought bravely." I told her. "He died for a reason."

She nodded and then led me outside.

We stood at the edge of the hall, looking out onto the mountains.

Just then the flag was torn from the pole and it drifted away.

That was a sign. Rohan is falling.

Just then I noticed three horses approaching Edoras.

"Who are they?" I asked my sister.

She shook her head. "I have no idea." She went back inside.

I watched the riders enter Edoras, then I followed my sister.

...

I heard the sound of people fighting.

I gave Eowyn a worried look, and then we rushed outside.

There was an elf, a man, and a dwarf standing in the middle of the hall, unconscious soldiers surrounding them. A wizard stood in front of Theoden, staff raised.

Eowyn rushed forward. I caught her arm.

I motioned to the wizard. "That's Gandalf the Grey. He is no enemy. He is trying to heal Theoden."

She didn't listen to me and ran towards the king.

"Eowyn-" I tried to call her back. But a man caught her anyways. "Wait." He said.

"If I go, Theoden dies." Came Saruman's voice through Theoden.

"You did not kill me... You will not kill him." Gandalf said, stepping closer.

"Rohan is mine." Came Saruman's voice again.

"Be gone!"

Theoden lunged at Gandalf, but the wizard thrust my uncle back with his staff. When he hit the chair, he groaned and fell forward. Eowyn and I ran to catch him.

"Theoden?" I asked quietly.

Slowly, his face began to turn from old to young.

Soon enough he was back to normal. This was my uncle.

"I know your faces..." He whispered upon seeing me and Eowyn. "Eowyn... Eolyn..."

Eowyn smiled and I nodded.

We stepped away from the king and helped him stand up.

"Gandalf?" He questioned, looking at the wizard.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf smiled and stepped back.

Theoden looked at his hands. "Your fingers would work better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf told him.

Gamling stepped forward and handed the king his sword. He drew it slowly, and looked at it, astonished.

It was then he noticed Grima Wormtongue.

...

Theoden approached the man, sword in hand.

"I've only... Ever served you, my lord..." Grima gasped.

Theoden advanced on him. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight!" Wormtongue begged.

Theoden raised his sword to kill the snake, but Aragorn rushed forward and stopped him.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Grima got up and pushed through the people of Rohan. "Get out of my way!"

I was glad that HE was gone.

"Hail, Theoden King!" We all knelt in respect for the king.

Theoden turned back to everyone that had been in the Golden Hall. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

My smile dropped immediately upon the word Theodred?

"Uncle... I'm sorry. He... He is dead." I said, then I walked back into the hall. Eowyn followed me.

...

I stood beside Eowyn, head down, as Theodred's body neared the tomb.

Tears fell down my face when Eowyn began to sing.

I don't know what she's saying, but it must be some kind of blessing.

I lifted my head and watched Theodred's body enter the tomb. I looked back at the ground, tears still sliding down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- DEPARTURE AND CHILDREN

I was giving Eowyn another lesson outside of the golden hall.

Our swords clashed together and I dodged another strike.

Just then Eowyn turned away and I flipped her sword into the air and caught it in my left hand.

I smirked at my twin. "I win... Again."

Her gaze was trained on whatever was happening outside of Edoras.

"Eowyn?" She looked at me, then pointed out onto the fields.

I followed her gaze and saw two children on a horse. The boy fell off. I looked at Eowyn. "Let's go."

...

I sat beside the little girl, Freda, as her and her brother ate.

"They had no warning." I said, standing up.

"Where is mama?" Freda asked.

"Shhh." Eowyn shushed her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf said to Theoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

The man, who's name was Aragorn, spoke next. "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden stood up. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now! Eomer cannot help us. I know what is is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

I looked at Eowyn, who was helping Freda. She looked back at me and shrugged.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden frowned. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf questioned.

"We make for Helm's Deep." Theoden spoke. Then he left the hall.

I looked at Eowyn. "We better go pack. Bring your sword." I put my hand on my sister's shoulder and then headed for my room.

...

I headed to the stables, Gandalf, Aragorn, The Dwarf, and the elf close behind.

"By order of the king the city must empty We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep!" I heard Hama announce to the city. "Do not burden yourself with treasures! Take only what provisions you need!"

"Helm's Deep." Gandalf scoffed.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" The dwarf, Gimli, growled.

I turned to them and crossed my arms. "My uncle is doing what he thinks is best, his mind is clouded from Theodred's death. You cannot blame him. He is not thinking straight." I turned again and continued towards the stables.

"She heard that?" Gimli asked.

"I'm not deaf, dwarf." I said without turning around.

Everyone but the dwarf laughed and followed me into the stables.

Theodred's horse, Brego, was acting very crazy.

"Calm down, Brego." I said quietly. And he did, a little bit. He was still struggling against the ropes, but he was jumping less.

I sighed. Aragorn stepped forward and began talking to Brego in elvish, and the horse calmed down completely.

I decided to tend to my own horse, Thellia.

She was standing calmly in her stall, not thrashing like Brego. Just sitting there like nothing was happening.

I adjusted the saddle onto her back and handed her an apple.

I noticed Eowyn talking with Aragorn.

I smiled slightly and turned back to my horse.

Just then I noticed Gandalf jumping on Shadowfax, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked the wizard.

"Off to get your brother and the other Riders of Rohan. I will be back, though." He said.

I nodded and stepped aside as he said something to Aragorn and sped off.

"You are Eomer's brother?" I turned to see the elf standing near me.

"Yes. Eowyn is my twin sister." I turned back to adjusting the saddle on my horse.

"You do not look related." He said.

I shrugged and spoke without looking at him. "True. Most people say that I don't even look like I'm from Rohan, which is also true. But Eowyn is still my sister and Theoden's still my uncle."

I pat my horse again before turning to him again. "My name is Eolyn, by the way."

He smiled. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

I smiled back at him and then grabbed my horses reins. "We are leaving in an hour. I suggest you go get ready." Then I left.

...

We left Edoras.

Eowyn rode beside me on her horse, and I noticed the sword hidden under her saddle.

"You brought it." I smiled at her.

She looked at me and smirked. "Why would I not?"

I looked back at Edoras for a moment, wondering if I'll ever see it again. Then turned back to where I was going, trying not to look back again.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1! Review please! No flames!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Warg Attack

I walked now, letting Eowyn ride my horse because she lent hers to a poor family.

I looked over at my sister who was talking with Aragorn and I smiled.

"You're going to fight?" I jumped and saw Legolas beside me. "You have a sword."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course! For some reason, Theoden lets me fight, but he wont let Eowyn fight. I learned at a young age. Theoden taught me himself."

"Why are you allowed to fight and your sister isn't?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and shrugged. "No idea. He seems to worry more for Eowyn than me. It's weird."

We were silent for a moment.

"Do you want to fight?" Legolas asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I do not want to hide in the shadows while I let others risk their lives for my country. I would die for Rohan."

We were silent again. I noticed Eowyn cooking a stew.

"If my sister offers you some of her stew, don't take it. She is a terrible cook... No offence to her."

He laughed. "Alright."

"I will see you later, Legolas." I smiled at him and then walked over to my sister.

"What are you doing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Making stew. Do you want some?"

"Thanks Eowyn, but I'm not hungry."

She nodded and began asking other people.

She insisted Aragorn had some, and when he ate it, I couldn't help myself from laughing at the look on his face. When Eowyn turned her back, he dumped it on the ground and I laughed even harder.

...

War. I knew it was coming.

It was very obvious that we were walking straight into a trap.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I sat alone by a fire, staring at the dancing flames.

It was nighttime now, and I was one of the few who volunteered to watch.

I heard something and turned to the sound. It was Eowyn, mumbling in her sleep. I didn't hear what she said, but whatever she did say was none of my business. I shouldn't be eaves-dropping on my sister's dreams.

I sighed. I was exhausted but I didn't care.

I looked up at the stars. There were so many of them... I cant imagine someone trying to count them all.

Even if a mortal man started at birth, he'd die of old age before he reached halfway.

I frowned at the thought and turned back to the fire.

It was early night, but it was freezing. I wrapped my cloak tightly around my shoulders and moved closer to the fire.

"Do you want me to take over?" I jumped and turned to see Legolas.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks anyway." I smiled.

"No your not fine." He said. "You're shivering."

I looked down at myself and notice he was right. "Oh... Oh well."

He looked at me worriedly. "You need your rest."

I sighed. "I'll be fine."

I caught his eye and gave up.

"... Alright. Thank you, Legolas." I smiled at him and then walked over to a nearby rock and used it as a shield from the wind.

...

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli was explaining to Eowyn.

Eowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn.

"It's the beards." He whispered, gesturing to an imaginary beard on his chin.

Eowyn's smile grew and she looked back at Gimli.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women! And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

The two laughed.

"Which is of course ridiculous-" Gimli was cut off when his horse rushed forward and he was knocked off it's back.

"It's alright!" Gimli announced. "Nobody panic! That was deliberate! It was deliberate!"

I laughed and looked over at Legolas, who was standing on a hill, looking out onto the horizon. Suddenly he sprinted off and I heard someone scream.

I ran up to the hill to see what was going on.

I saw Gamling on his horse, Hama lying on the ground, dead, and Legolas killing a warg.

He caught my eye. "A scout!" He said.

I came bolting back. "Wargs! We're under attack!" I yelled.

I quickly grabbed my sword and jumped on Thellia, ready for battle.

I followed the riders up the hill and I noticed Legolas shooting arrows at the uncoming orcs and wargs. He jumped onto Arod in front of Gimli and then looked at me.

I nodded to him and then turned to the orcs.

We charged at them.

When we collided, I took out my bow and started shooting wargs.

I jumped of Thellia. "Go to Helm's Deep, girl, quickly!" I instructed. The horse galloped off.

I smiled and then took out my sword. I jumped on the back of a warg and fought the orc on it. Finally I killed the orc, but my hand was caught in the strapping.

I struggled to free my hand, but I was failing. Suddenly the warg flew off a cliff and I fell towards the river below.

...

*Normal POV*

"Eolyn!" Theoden called, suddenly worried about his niece. The battle was finished but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Eolyn? Eolyn!" Gimli the dwarf, Aragorn, and Legolas began to help the king look for her as well.

Legolas noticed a dying orc laughing menacingly.

Gimli hovered his axe over the orc's chest. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!"

"She's... Dead! Took a little tumble off the cliff!"

Legolas grabbed it's collar. "You lie!"

The orc just died.

Legolas noticed something in the orc's hand he picked it up and realized it was the necklace he had seen Eolyn wearing earlier today.

Theoden rushed over to the cliff. There was no sign of Eolyn.

Theoden growled. "I should've made her go with the women and children! I was a fool to let her fight!"

Just then they saw Eolyn's sword lying on the ground at the edge of the cliff. It was covered in blood. Though no one could tell if it was her blood or not.

Suddenly it fell off the cliff and landed in the river.

Theoden stepped away from the cliff. "Get the wounded on horses... Leave the dead."

Legolas looked at the king, angry. The king was abandoning his own niece.

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come, mellon nin."

...

*Normal POV*

Eowyn noticed that Theoden and the soldiers had returned. But there were so few of them.

She walked up to her uncle. "So few, so few of you have returned!"

Theoden looked at his niece, guilt in his eyes. "Our people are safe. We payed for it with many lives."

Gimli walked up to Eowyn. "My lady."

"Lord Aragorn... Where is he?" She asked. Gimli motioned to Aragorn.

Before she went to him, she realized someone was missing. "Where is Eolyn?"

"I am sorry, my lady. She fell." The dwarf left.

Eowyn's eyes widened and she looked at Theoden.

He caught her gaze for a moment, then turned back to where he was going.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I was gone for so long. I had a bunch of exams because it's June, plus I broke my toe. It's just a toe, no big deal. **

**Has anyone seen the Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug Trailer? It came out today! **

**If you haven't, you should see it. **

**Anyways, I am going to start writing if you don't mind...**

* * *

Chapter Three: Reunited

I floated down a river, every part of my body hurt.

What had happened?

Where am I?

I tried to recall the events that had recently occured.

The warg... Falling off the cliff...

My eyes snapped open.

Everyone is going to think I'm dead. I fell off a cliff!

Eowyn is going to be worried _sick_.

I felt so bad. Theoden probably won't let me fight now.

I will most likely be sent to the caves, to hide from the war, to be a coward and let mere strangers defend Rohan. Most likely kill themselves.

That was not going to happen. As I told Legolas, I will risk my life at any point for Rohan. Even if darkness begins to take over... I will _always_ defend Rohan.

I needed to get to Helms Deep. Now. Fast. I stood up and noticed Thellia standing nearby. I grinned and hopped on my horse.

I must hurry.

...

I heard the sound of marching.

I jumped off Thellia and took her reins. I walked to the edge of a cliff.

I gasped when I saw about TEN THOUSAND Uruk-Hai marching towards Helm's Deep.

I backed up and jumped back on Thellia.

"Go, Thellia." I whispered. "Take me to Helm's Deep. Run. Run faster than you ever have before."

The horse sprinted off in the direction of the fort.

Those Uruks would be there at nightfall.

...

I entered Helm's Deep, my head high.

"She's alive!"

"Lady Eolyn! She lives!"

I jumped off Thellia and handed her to the stable boy.

I noticed the dwarf and Aragorn standing nearby. I walked up to them. "Good to see ya alive, lass." Gimli said with a smile.

"Gimli, Aragorn, where is my uncle?" I asked.

Aragorn pointed towards the hall. I sighed. "I should have known... Come with me, you will need to know this too."

I entered the hall, and as I did, people looked at me odly.

"Eolyn?" Theoden stood up, bewildered.

"I am alive and well, uncle. But I bring bad news." Every pair of eyes was now on me. "The Uruk-Hai are on their way to Helm's Deep as we speak."

He turned away from me and began pacing, deep in thought. "How many?"

"About Ten Thousand." I heard a few gasps coming from diferent places around the hall.

Theoden stared at me, looking worried and shocked. "Ten thousand?"

"An army created for a single purpose... To destroy the world of men... They will be here by nightfall." I added.

"Let them come!" Theoden shouted.

I turned to Aragorn and Gimli. I noticed Legolas was with them as well.

"I suggest you three go prepare yourselves for battle. I must go find my sister." I said, and brushed past them.

...

I found her mending one of the wounded men in one of the healing rooms. She looked upset.

"Hello sister." I smiled.

Her head shot up. "E-Eolyn?"

I nodded.

She ran from the wounded soldier and embraced me in a tight hug. "Gimli said you died!"

I chuckled. "Well, the dwarf was wrong then. I am alive and well... I'm just a bit tired... that's all."

Eowyn watched Theoden, Gamling, and other soldiers pass through the hall. "The men seem slightly more troubled than before. What is going on?"

"Ten thousand Uruks are marching here as we speak. They will arrive at about dusk. Saruman is planning on whiping Rohan out completely."

Eowyn stared at me, shocked.

"We all excpected this, Eowyn. It is not that much of a surprise."

She looked at me, and then at another group of passing soldiers, then back at me. She saw that I looked like I was going to fight, and she crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you are going to fight."

"I am."

"Eolyn you are crazy. You will kill yourself!"

"This whole war is suicide for EVERYONE. You plan to fiht as well, don't you?"

Eowyn blushed slightly. "...Yes. But I am afraid Uncle will not let me. He is letting you fight though, and I find it completely unfair."

I put my hand on my twin's shoulder. "It is unfair that I get to fight and you do not. But it is also unfair that I am most likely going to die, and you are safe. Life is unfair, Eowyn."

And with that, I left.

...

"Eolyn, you must rest. You are no use to us half alive!" Legolas said as we pushed through the massive mob of people.

"I am alright, Legolas. There is no time to rest otherwise."

"Aragorn!" I turned to see Eowyn running up to the man. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn replied.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side."

"It is not in my power to command it." He turned to walk away.

"You do not command the others to stay!"

I decided to head to the armoury and let Aragorn deal with Eowyn's jealousy.

When I entered the armoury, I noticed almost none of the men were capable of fighting.

There were men that were much to old to fight, and mere children no older than about ten.

My uncle was crazy enough to think such people could save our country.

I heard Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas enter the room.

I saw the look in their eyes as they passed the soldiers and I almost laughed.

I turned back to the eleven year old boy I was helping with his armour.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys... These are no soliders." Aragorn said.

I pat the boys head and he walked away, sword in hand. I looked at the man, dwarf, and elf.

"Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli observed.

"Or two few." Legolas added. "Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Everyone turned to look at the elf.

"There is noting wrong with being frightened." I said. But the elf ignored me and said something to Aragorn in elvish.

Aragorn spoke back, also in elvish. Legolas responded to him, his voice angry.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled.

The elf and man glared at each other for a moment, before Aragorn stormed out of the room.

Legolas tried to follow him, but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." The dwarf pat the elf's arm.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Battle of Helm's Deep (Part 1)

Eowyn was the last woman to be entering the caves.

We hugged each other tightly. "Don't kill yourself Eolyn..." Eowyn whispered.

"I wont, Eowyn. Stay safe aswell. I will miss y-"

A loud horn blared through my ears.

We both looked towards the door in surprise.

I pat her shoulder before saying "Get into the caves. I will see you after battle."

She nodded and ran into the caves.

I ran towards the door.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

It turns out a large army of Lothlorien elves have come to help us.

...

Gimli, Legolas, and I stood together on the wall at Helm's Deep, awaiting the arrival of the Uruks.

Gimli did not like where he had chosen to stand.

"Ugh, you could've picked a better spot!" He complained, trying to see over the wall.

Legolas and I smirked.

Aragorn walked over to us. Gimli turned to me. "By whatever luck you live by, lass, let's hope it lasts the night."

He was answered by a loud boom of thunder and lightning flickered through the clouds.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas confirmed.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli added.

Aragorn nooded and walked back to his place amongst the elves.

"We will last the night, Gimli. We're not going to die just yet." I said.

It was silent, and rain began to pour down on the two armies.

My eyes widened. I've seen the Uruks before, all ten thousand of them. But up close, the army seemed bigger and the Uruks more violent and disgusting.

I took out an arrow and notched it. I learned archery as well as swordplay, and I was just as good. I began to draw back the string, but Legolas put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"Not yet." He said.

We stared at eachother for a moment, and then I lowered my bow and put the arrow back in my quiver.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas teased. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

I laughed. Sometimes I am greatful for the 'war' between elves and dwarves.

I looked back at the Uruks. They stopped marching when a large Uruk that stood atop a rock and roared loudly.

Soon after they began smashing their spears against the damp earth and beat their chests challengingly.

Suddenly one of the older men accidentally lost his grip on his arrow and it hit an Uruk in the neck.

Aragorn shouted another command in elvish as the Uruk fell forward, dead.

The army of Uruk-Hai growled in anger and charged at the keep.

Aragorn said something in elvish, and Legolas looked at me.

"Now you can aim at the Uruk-Hai, just don't shoot." He said, taking out his own arrow and aiming at the monsters. I did the same.

Legolas murmured another thing in elvish. Before Aragorn shouted another command and we released our arrows and killed many Uruks.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

"What do you excpect, dwarf?" I mumbled as I shot another arrow at an orc's neck.

Huge ladders began to smash against the wall.

Aragorn yelled another command that sounded like 'Swords!' so I whipped out my sword and faced an on coming Uruk.

"What do we 'ave 'ere? A little girl with a s-" I cut off it's head before it could continue.

One Uruk that looked very strong charged at me with full speed, I simply jumped aside and the Uruk crashed into the Uruk-Hai that was attacking another elf.

Another ladder hit the wall infront of me and I kicked it away from the wall, causing it to fall.

I smiled and fought many Uruks almost easily.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli bragged.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shouted. He shot two more Uruk-Hai. "Nineteen!"

"Agh! I'll have no pointy ear out scoring me!"

"To make you both feel better, I've killed twenty five- twenty six." I smirked.

Both glared at me for a moment, then turned back to whatever they were doing.

...

I saw two huge Uruks carry a huge spiked metal ball to a place under the wall. Another pair came after it. Oh no. I knew what was going to happen.

"LEGOLAS! ARAGORN!" Both looked at me. "THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW UP THE WALL!"

A huge Uruk sprinted towards where the metal balls were placed, holding a torch.

I took out my bow and arrow, and Legolas and I began shooting him. But it kept running.

It lunged itself onto the metal and the wall exploded.

I flew into the air. Rocks and soldiers flew everywhere.

I hit the ground and pain shot through my whole body.

I tried to get up, but I just collapsed back onto the damp earth.

...

BOOM!

Eowyn's head snapped up at the sound of a large explosion.

A little girl that was sitting nearby began to cry. Eowyn pet her back and said some comforting words, but she couldn't help but realize that her twin sister was out there, possibly blown up by the explosion.

...

I opened my eyes. The battle was still goin on around me, and I saw Theoden yelling to Aragorn that we must get back to the keep.

I stood up, realizing I had my strength again, and began to run back to the keep.

A large Uruk blocked my path. I mean, it was bigher than any other of the Uruk's I fought.

It took out a large, black sword and began to fight me.

My helmet had fallen off during the explosion, so my hair was flying everywhere.

I know why it was fighting me. It saw I was a woman and thought I would be killed in two seconds.

But that wasn't going to happen.

It swung it's sword at me, and my own smashed against it.

It smirked and pulled it's away and swung it toward my neck.

I ducked and tried to stab it but it grabbed my sword by the blade and yanked it away from me, throwing it aside.

I took my bow out and put a hand on my quiver. I had no arrows left.

"Eolyn!" Someone shouted my name, but I couldn't tell who it was.

The thing sliced at me and managed to cut my arm.

I fell back, and put a hand on my arm. I landed beside a dead elf, and took an arrow from it's quiver and I shot the Uruk.

Unluckily, it hit the things shoulder, and it just roared in pain.

I looked at the elf's quiver, but it was empty.

I turned back to the Uruk. I was weaponless.

It raised it's sword to strike, but suddenly it collapsed. A silver dagger was embedded in it's back. I stood up slowly. Legolas had been standing behind the Uruk. He was the one who killed it.

"...Thank you." I smiled and caught my sword as he threw it to me.

I forgot I was in battle, until another Uruk slammed into me, and punched me in he stomach several times, but I just stabbed it.

A sharp pain shot up my arm and I hissed in pain and pu. A hand on the wound.

I stood up and Legolas and I dragged Gimli back into Helm's Deep.

...

I was back in the keep.

The Uruks were breaking in.

"Eolyn!" It was my uncle.

I hid the huge cut on my arm.

"Are you well?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." I lied.

"Good." He said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Battle of Helm's Deep Part 2

Gimli, Aragorn, and I were all outside the gate, defending the entrance to Helm's Deep.

It was easier up here than on solid ground.

I basically knocked every Uruk off the bridge.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Eolyn! Get out of there!" Theoden yelled, putting the final barricade on the door.

I nodded and leaped back towards the small door we entered from. I shot one last Uruk and saw that Legolas was dragging Aragorn and Gimli up.

I smiled and entered the keep.

I hid behind a wall and looked at my arm.

It was almost completely covered in blood- my own blood.

I winced. I looked at my hands, I was also extremely pale.

I'd lost a lot of blood.

I ripped off the sleeve and saw the cut the Uruk had made was a sort of zigzag pattern.

I winced in pain as I wrapped the wound up carefully.

I hope that my uncle won't notice.

I walked back into the hall and just as I did, the Uruks broke through.

...

"The Fortress is taken! It is over!" Theoden said sadly.

I looked over at him for a second, and then turned back to the random wooden board that I was currently taking off the wall.

I ran to the door and placed it there, and then ran over to a bench.

Both me and Legolas knocked it over, spilling all the plates, bowls, goblets, cuttlery, and whatever was on there onto the floor.

"You survived." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

When the bench was pushed against the door, I faced him fully. "I would not be if had not saved me from that Uruk. I just wanted to say... Thank you." I smiled and ran over to the other bench across the room.

Just then I saw the sun shine through the windows.

I turned to my uncle. He was now hopeful.

"The horn of Helm Hammerhand... Shall sound in the Deep... One last time!"

I smiled and got onto Thellia. "Bear me well." i whispered as I drew my sword.

"Now for wrath... Now for ruin... And the red dawn!" Theoden said just as the Uruks broke through the last doors.

"CHARGE!" We charged at the Uruks, and we trampled every uruk there was.

...

I heard the sound of a neighing horse. I looked up at the hill, and I saw Gandalf there, sitting on Shadowfax. "Theoden king stands alone." He said.

My smile broadened when my brother appeared beside him. "Not alone... Rohhirim!"

The Riders of Rohan appeared beside them.

"Eomer!" Theoden said, amazed.

"To the king!" Eomer, Gandalf, and the Rohhirim charged down the hill as the sun rose above them all, blinding the Uruks.

It would've looked amazing in slow motion.

...

"VICTORY! WE HAVE VICTORY!" My uncle cried happily, raising hus sword triumphantly.

The Uruks fled towards a forest.

I rode up beside Legolas. "Was that forest there before?" I asked.

He shook his head, and we both turned back to the Uruks.

As soon as they were all in the forest, strange sounds came from the trees, and they began to swing back and forth.

I looked at the trees, confused. I laughed slightly.

"Ents..." I shook my head and laughed again.

When I re entered the keep, I began searching frantically for Eowyn.

"EOLYN!" I found her.

"Hello Eowyn."

"You survived!" She hugged me tightly.

"Where is Aragorn?" She asked.

"Over there." I pointed to the man, who was walking in our direction.

I smiled when she ran up to him.

"What happened to your arm?" I turned to see Legolas, and then looked at my arm.

"I was cut." I said simply, looking back up at him.

He shook his head. "That is no minor wound."

"I know that. But-"

"But nothing. It needs medical care. You've already lost too much blood."

I sighed. "Alright. I shall go to my sister."

I smiled at him and then began to walk away.

"How many?" I turned back to him.

"How many what?" I asked.

"How many Uruks did you kill?"

I rolled my eyes. "Forty-one."

He smiled. "Forty-two."

I laughed. "You win, then, Legolas. Congratulations. I suggest you go talk to the dwarf. We probably both out-scored him." And I left.

...

"Eowyn!" I called after my sister.

"Yes?" She turned to face me.

"Can you tend to my arm?" I showed her the cut, and she gasped.

"Eolyn how did that happen?"

"I was attacked by a very large Uruk-Hai."

"I will tend to it immediately." She led me to a room.

I lay down on a bed and she examined the wound.

"You lost a lot of blood." She said.

"Yes. But I will be fine."

She looked at me worriedly. "Eolyn-"

"It could've been much, MUCH worse. I was almost killed by that same Uruk. Just wrap it up and I will be alright, Eolyn. Do not worry about me." I said.

She nodded and began to mend the wound.

...

It has been two days since the battle, and we were leaving Helm's Deep.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf stated. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits... Somewhere in the wilderness."

I recently over heard about the hobbit named Frodo who was bringing the One Ring to Mordor. And his best friend/gardener, Sam, who went with them. I smiled at Gandalf's words, and we looked out into the wild.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. But the next chapter will be out ASAP!**

**And PLEASE PLEASE Review! No flames though!**

**~Cherry X3**


	7. Chapter 6

As we neared Isengard, the faint sound of voices entered our ears.

We came across two young hobbits sitting on a rock, while a flooded Isengard stood behind them.

One of them stood up upon seeing us. "Welcome, my lords... And lady... To Isengard!"

"You young rascals! A merry hung you've led us on and now we find you feasting and... and smoking!" Gimli complained.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts." The other said. "The salted port is particularly good!"

"Salted Pork?" The dwarf said dreamily.

"Hobbits..." Gandalf murmured.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." The standing one informed us.

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come." The ent, Treebeard, spoke as we neared Isengard. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower." Treebeard continued.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned.

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli grumbled.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to talk..." Gandalf Said.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman appeared at the top of his tower, leaning on his staff.

We shall have peace..." Theoden started. I looked at my uncle, surprised. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soliders whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg... Are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... We shall have peace!"

I smiled and looked back at Saruman. He scoffed. "Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess... The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Baradur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf responded calmly.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He held up the plantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger from the north will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor!? This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king! Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... Those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling... before you sent him to his doom? That path you have set him on can only lead to death. And you really think this mere Rohan woman will _ever_ help you in this war? In fact, she is not even a woman! This elf from Rivendell, given mortality once she became of age, given to Rohan as a child for Theoden King to protect? When you break the promise you gave Elrond when she dies of old age, you will have two armies against you, Theoden King."

Everyone looked at Theoden, surprised. I'm an ELF?! That is not possible.

What was this promise that my uncle... I mean... Theoden... Gave Elrond? Why do I need protection?

I saw Saruman smirking down at me, and I just glared back at him.

I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli said to Legolas, whom began to reach for an arrow.

"No! Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf said.

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" He shot a bolt of fire at Gandalf. It hit him, but soon enough, the flames disappeared, and Gandalf was still sitting on Shadowfax, and there wasn't even a scratch on his skin. "Saruman... Your staff is broken!"

As if on cue, Saruman's staff burst into millions of pieces. He glared down at Gandalf.

Just then, Grima Wormtongue appeared beside Saruman.

I ALWAYS knew that snake was against us.

"Grima!" Theoden called. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!"

I regretted Theoden's words. I do not want that witless worm back in my home.

Wormtongue looked like he was about go come down, but Saruman stopped him. "A man of Rohan?" The wizard scoffed. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master! You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

"Grima! Come down! Be free of him!"

"Free? he will never be free!"

"No." Grima shook his head.

"Get down cur!" Saruman slapped the slimy man onto the ground.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf demanded.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman responded angrily.

Suddenly Wormtongue appeared again, and he stabbed Saruman three times in the back before one of Legolas' arrows lodged into his chest.

Saruman groaned and then fell off his tower and landed on a spiky wheel.

I winced. That must've hurt.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf instructed.

The wheel began to turn and Saruman disappeared underneath the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

One of the halflings suddenly jumped off Brego.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called.

The young hobbit picked up something from the water... The plantir.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" Gandalf took the plantir from Pippin and covered it with a grey blanket.

...

"Theoden!" I rode up beside the king.

''Yes?" He asked.

"What was Saruman talking about?"

He took a deep breath before speaking.

"You are not truly a woman of Rohan. You are a daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He decided to send you to Rohan for protection. I promised to him that you would still have immortality, but it seems that the presence of too many mortals is turning you mortal. You are nearly completely mortal now."

I stared at him. "So... Eowyn is not my sister... I am an elf... Elrond is my father..."

I didn't get it. I decided to ride on my own. This was not possible.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Victory Celebration

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." The king raised his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!"

We raised our mugs and drank.

Then the celebration begun.

I over heard Legolas and Gimli were having a drinking game, and for my own amusement, I decided to watch.

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer informed Legolas.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli added.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli laughed. "Are you gonna participate lassie?"

"No! Oh... No way. Definitely not. I just want to watch." I smiled slightly.

"You're missing out, lassie."

"I already told you... No."

The dwarf shrugged and the two began.

...

"Here here!" Gimli chuckled, clearly drunk already. "It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women!" He burped.

"Disgusting..." I muttered under my breath as I leaned against a pillar.

"I feel something..." Legolas said. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Eomer, and then back at Legolas. Both of us seemed amused. "A slight tingle in my fingers... I think it's affecting me."

I burst out laughing.

"Heheheheh... What did I say?" Gimli waved his finger at Legolas. "He can't hold is liquor..." As if on cue, the dwarf fell backwards, drunk.

I laughed even harder.

"Game over." Legolas confirmed.

"Dwarves never do win drinking games." I stated, still laughing.

I looked over at the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, who were dancing and singing a drinking song on a table.

I didn't catch the words of the song, but I just smiled.

"Hobbits..." I shook my head, amused.

Eowyn walked over to me. "Eolyn, you don't seem that drunk. Even though you've drank more than the hobbits. Yet you seem fine."

I sighed. "Ask Theoden King. He will explain." And I left her to ponder at my words.

...

I was standing outside on a balcony.

The party was finishing up, and I was just tired of all the yelling people and drunk dwarves.

Legolas walked up beside me.

"Hello Legolas." I said without turning to look at him.

It was silent for a moment.

"Do you feel it?" He asked.

"Feel what?"

"That something very bad is about to happen."

I nodded. "Yes."

I looked up at the stars. "I've lived in Rohan for a long time, but for some reason, I never noticed how many stars there are."

He chuckled. "How long have you been in Rohan?"

"Most of my life..." I turned to face him. "What Saruman had said about me... I had no idea that it was true until the journey back. I did not know anything about it. I just-"

"I don't know why you are trying to explain yourself. I am not angry at you."

I sighed. "I know. I just wanted to tell you." I said, turning back to the stars. "Besides, in about a month, I will be completely mortal, according to Theoden."

We were completely silent for a moment. Before Aragorn joined us.

"The stars are veiled." Legolas said. "Something stirrs in the east. A sleepless malice... They eye of the enemy if moving."

We were all silent for a moment before I felt something. Legolas looked at Aragorn. "He is here."

We rushed inside and I saw that Pippin was holding the plantir, and he was jerking around wildly, his eyes closed.

Without thinking, I yanked it away from him and then I heard his voice in my head. "They will all die... And you shall watch them die, before I kill you." And the I blacked out.

...

I opened my eyes suddenly.

Legolas and Aragorn were with me.

"H-How long was I out?" I asked immediately.

"Only about three minutes." Aragorn said.

"Is the halfling alright?" I asked.

"Just a bit startled. Gandalf is dealing with him right now." Legolas said.

I looked over in the direction of the plantir. "I hate that thing."

...

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf informed us all. "A fool... But an honest fool, he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw, in the plantir, a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

I was right. Sauron and Saruman were, and Sauron still is, trying to destroy the world of men.

Legolas and I shared a worried look.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men." He turned to Theoden. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf looked at the king hopefully.

"Tell me." Theoden began. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come for ours?"

"Because, one, we never called for aid. Two, if we do not help them, Minas Tirith will be destroyed, and that will leave only us. We all know that we cannot defeat the massive forces of Mordor without the aid of Gondor. It is the same with them." I said.

Every pair of eyes in the eyes were now focused on me.

"I will go." Aragorn broke the silence.

"No." Gandalf said.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn pushed.

"They will be..." Gandalf walked up to Aragorn and whispered something in his ear. Then he turned back to everyone else.

"I ride for Minas Tirith." Gandalf said loudly. "And I will not be going alone..." He looked over at Pippin.

...

I caught Eowyn's arm as she walked down the hall past me. "Yes?" She asked.

"Follow me."

I led her into a room. When she saw the Rohan armour and sword, she smiled.

"Eowyn, I believe that you are now skilled enough to be able to fight." Eowyn's grin broadened and she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Eolyn!" I smiled and stepped back.

"But, how am I to go to war unseen by my uncle?"

"Put the helmet on." She did.

I smiled. "There are so many Rohan men, that with the armour on, you should blend in well enough."

She smiled again.

"But do not tell anyone, or even act like you are excited. If anyone thinks they see a mere hint that you are going to fight, Theoden will drag you away from the fight."

She nodded and hugged me again. "Thank you, Eolyn."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Beacons of Minas Tirith

I sat alone in the golden hall, thinking.

We were all waiting for the beacons of Minas Tirith to be lit.

It had been two days since Gandalf and Pippin departed.

And I was extremely bored.

Eowyn was off practicing with her sword, and everyone else was... Well... I don't know.

"How long do you think it will take for the beacons to be lit?"

I jumped and turned to see Legolas. "Stop sneaking up on me! It's getting annoying!" I laughed.

He chuckled. "I did not know that I would frighten you."

"You didn't."

"Anyways, how long do you think it will take for the beacons to be lit?" He repeated.

I shrugged. "Possibly another two days. Maybe three. It depends on how stubborn the steward is."

We both laughed.

"Gandalf will find a way to light the beacons. He can always get out of the hardest situations. He even fooled death."

I looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "On our way here, he died in Moria. He was taken by a balrog of morgoth."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I interrupted. But he ignores me. "Weeks later, he reappeared as Gandalf the white."

I nodded. "That was slightly confusing, but I get it."

We laughed again.

...

"Eolyn!" I turn around to see Eowyn.

"Hello."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to duel again."

I smiled. "Sure!"

She grinned back at me.

I drew my sword as she drew hers.

Our swords clashed together, and she quickly pulled her blade back and tried to tab my stomach. I dodged it, but I have to admit that if I were an orc, I would've been dead.

I swung my sword at her head and she ducked, then tried to knock me off my feet.

I stepped back, and then jumped over her, flipping as I did so, and I landed on my feet, behind Eowyn.

"Ors are no where near as good as a fighter as me, so don't worry." I said.

Eowyn smiled and tried to disarm me, but when my sword flew into the air, I caught it, and she used this opertunity to kick me down.

She raised her sword over my chest and I smiled. "Eowyn, you really ARE ready to fight."

She smiled back at me and then helped me up. "This is the first time I beat you."

I laughed. "I went easy on you. And besides, orcs are terrible fighters. It'll litterally take seconds to kill a normal one."

She raised her eyebrows. "That was easy?"

"Yes."

We both laughed.

Suddenly her smile disappeared. "Uncle told me something yesterday, and I don't know if it's true or not."

Oh no. I know what's coming.

"Are you really an elleth of Rivendell who was given to Theoden to protect?"

I sighed and nodded. "I regret to say that it is true. But I swear, I didn't know until Saruman made a speech about it before his death. I thought it was fake too, but then Theoden told me it was real."

She stared at me. "That means that..."

"Yes, Eowyn. I am not your sister." We were silent. "But I hope we can still be friends. I mean, there's nothing wrong with an elleth and woman becoming friends. And besides, I will become mortal very soon."

Eowyn was still staring at me. "Why did you not tell me this before?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Eowyn I never had the chance. It was only a week a-"

"You had many chances to tell me but you didn't! Your just a coward! A weak, little coward with no place in this world!" She yelled.

I stared at her, surprised at her outburst. A tear slid down my cheek.

She was right. I AM a weak little coward with no place in this world.

I turned and walked away. "Eolyn.. I didn't-" She couldn't finish her scentence because I left and stormed through the hall,

I was not surprised to see Legolas standing amongst the staring, surprised people. His gaze jumped between Eowyn and I, and I just kept walking, slamming the door of my room behind me. I hope the people in the hall only heard our argument.

I put my head in my hands, and let tears slide down my face freely.

...

*Eowyn POV*

I watched Eolyn storm away from me, tears sliding down her cheeks.

I didn't mean what I said. Really. I was just, SO ANGRY.

I noticed the people in the hall were staring. Few were looking in the way Eolyn went, and the majority were staring at me.

I must've really hurt her feeling because I have never seen Eolyn cry before.

And the only time she did was I think when Theodred died, and because of me.

ME. Death and I were the only things that made Eolyn cry.

I slapped myself and tried to call after her, but my voice seemed hoarse and quiet.

"I'm so sorry..."

I stormed off in the other direction.

I ignored the staring people and walked right out of the hall, and collapsed onto the stairs. Mentally slapping myself again and again.

...

*Eolyn*

I stayed in my room for what seemed like forever. No one came to comfort me, no one came to yell at me, I was alone.

I shouldn't be surprised that no one was here.

I don't belong here. Eowyn was right. I am a weak little coward. Unwanted.

I heard a knock on my door. "Please do not come in."

"Eolyn it's-"

"I don't care who it is. I just want to be alone."

"Eolyn you cannot stay in there forever."

It was Legolas.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"There is a battle brewing."

"Then... I will let Eowyn take my place in battle."

He sighed. And just entered the room. "Eolyn you are acting ridiculous."

"I am a ridiculous person, aren't I?"

He sat beside me. "No, you are not."

"You're the only one who thinks that."

"You are acting childish."

"I know I am."

He rolled his eyes. "Then stop acting childish."

I groaned and put my head and my hands. "Why is it that when I want to be alone, I always get disturbed?"

He sighed. "You've been alone for twenty-four hours, Eolyn."

My head shot up. "What?"

"You've been in this room for an entire day."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're lying."

"No I am not lying."

I sighed. "Fine, since I have not left this room since... yesterday... I will prepare to leave now. I must go talk to Eowyn now. I will see you later."

I walked out of the room.

...

I ran into Eowyn.

She stared at her feet.

"Eolyn... I..."

I just hugged her. "I know you didn't mean it. It's alright."

She smiled. "You were in your room a whole day."

"I was acting childish. I appologize."

Suddenly Aragorn burst into the hall.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn said, out of breath. "Gondor calls for aid!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Departure

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden said proudly.

I put a hand on Eowyn's shoulder. "This is your fight." I whispered.

She smiled.

As I was walking to the stables, I saw Merry asking King Theoden if he could help.

I smiled.

Suddenly I felt a wave of pain hit me, and I passed out.

...

_"Eolyn... Eolyn..." _

_I saw Lord Elrond and his wife, the elleth holding a baby. Theoden was standing with them._

_"Ariane. Sister to Arwen. Her birth was an accident, but I can tell that her life is incredibly important. It is foreseen that she will become one of the heroes of Middle Earth who will destroy evil forever. I cannot keep her in Rivendell, for it is far too dangerous. Many will find out, and they will try and kill her. You must protect her."_

_Theoden looked at Elrond, uncertain. "Are you sure Rohan is the safest place for such a powerful yet delicate child?"_

_"They will not excpect it. Ariane will be safe in Edoras."__Theoden nodded and picked up the sleeping child._

_"Promise me one thing, Theoden King. Promise me that she will live on. If evil is destroyed, promise me she will live past that. That she will continue on in peace, teach the child that there is more than evil in this world." _

_Theoden nodded and bowed._

_..._

_"Ariane, or Eolyn, for she is now called, is becoming mortal. But she knows of her true self, and is now trying to regain immortality. Just as her sister Arwen is becoming mortal. By some magical force we do not know of yet, Arwen's immortality is now consuming Eolyn, and Eolyn's mortality is taking Arwen. But with the strong force of the dark lord, the transformation is failing. If Sauron is not defeated soon, both will pass into shadow..."_

_..._

"Eolyn!"

I gasped and opened my eyes.

Eowyn was leaning over me, fear in her eyes.

She relaxed. "Your alive."

I sat up. "W-What happened?"

"You passed out on the way to the stables. Your breathing became very shallow. We thought you were dying."

Eowyn helped me up and dragged me out of the room

"I am dying."

Eowyn's eyes widened and she whipped around. "WHAT?!"

I took a deep breath. I told her everything.

...

"We should tell Theoden. And Gandalf. They will know what to do."

I nodded and we ran to find them.

...

"I am afraid there is nothing I can do, Eolyn." Gandalf said solemnly. "You should stay back in Edoras-"

"No!" I said. "I do not care if I am dying! I will fight!"

"Eolyn you will kill yourself."

"I do not care! I WILL fight for Rohan! Mortal or immortal!" I stormed out of the room.

...

I stood in the stables, preparing my horse.

"Thellia, this may be our last battle." I said.

"We will not reach Minas Tirith for a while."

I turned to see Legolas. "I know." I turned back to Thellia.

"Then why are you in such a rush?"

I shrugged, still not looking at him. "I do not know."

I turned to face him and I noticed his face was inches from mine. My heart rate sped up. Why did it do that?

We stared at each other for a moment. Then I stepped back and then turned back to my horse.

"Sometimes I do not know why I do stuff."

Suddenly another wave of pain hit me.

I gasped and fainted.

...

I opened my eyes.

I had fallen backwards and Legolas had caught me.

Pain filled me again and I groaned.

"Eolyn?"

I tried to stand up. Suddenly I felt like something heavy had been lifted off of me and I blinked. "Wh... What happened?"

Legolas still looked surprised, but he answered.

"You suddenly fainted and I caught you. You were out for about a minute, then you woke up."

I leaned against Thellia, panting.

"Why did you pass out?" He asked.

I sighed. "Long story."

"Tell me."

So I did.

...

"Gandalf, yourself, and Eowyn are the only ones who know. Please do not tell anyone." I said.

He was still staring at me.

"Eolyn you cannot-"

"I know what I can and cannot do! And I can fight!" I yelled.

I jumped on Thellia and exited the stables.

...

I heard Gimli complaining about not being able to lead an army of dwarves into battle.

I sighed and rode right past them.

"Oi! Where're ya off to lassie?"

I turned to face him. "You do not need to know."

And I continued on.

"Eowyn."

The woman turned to face me. "Yes?"

I jumped off Thellia. "Did you-"

She moved a small blanket to reveal a sword. "Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to stop saying yes?"

"Yes."

We both laughed.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now fulfil them all, to Lord and Land! Hyah!" Eomer yelled.

We jumped on our horses and followed the Rohirrim.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's a short chapter but it's the best I can do.**

**Anyways now you know a bit more about Eolyn.**

**And I wanted to say this to 'Sue Killer': I really don't care if Eolyn is a Mary-Sue or not. A person is a person so deal with it! And did you know writing stuff like that is not going to help make the writer a better writer, so don't start writing stuff like that on other people's stories too, because it wont help them either. I understand you do not like my story, but please, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!**

**REVIEW! AND NOOOO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**-Cherry ;P**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Mountain

We neared the mountain.

Thellia began thrashing around wildly, neighing loudly.

"Thellia, Calm down." I whispered.

She calmed a little, but she was still restless.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas observed.

As if on cue Thellia began running off and the reins pulled me after her. I fell over, but Eowyn caught her.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli asked, motioning to a large crevice in the mountain.

"That is the road to the dimholt." Eomer said. "The door under the mountain."

"That mountain is evil. None who venture there ever return." I finished.

"Eolyn!"

I turned to see Eowyn, trying to stop my horse from running away.

I tried to run to her, but something caught my eye.

It was a transparent green corpse of a man dressed like a king, standing in the middle of the crevice.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer to it.

"Eolyn!"

I ran to go help my sister.

"Calm down Thellia! I won't make you go in there!"

She calmed a lot.

I pat her head. "You'll be safe in the stables. I promise."

...

I noticed Eowyn standing near a tent, tears in her eyes. I ran to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lord Aragorn, he is t- leaving."

"Where?"

"The dimholt."

My eyes widened in surprise. Going there was suicide.

I pat her back. "It's alright Eowyn. You will see him again."

"You do not understand." She said, before storming off.

I ran over to where Legolas and Gimli were sitting.

"Gimli! Legolas!" I said.

"What is it lass?" Gimli asked.

"Aragorn is going to the dimholt."

"What?" Legolas stood up.

"And he plans to go alone."

"Well he wont."

Gimli stood up, he left.

I turned to the elf. "Are you going with him?"

He nodded. "Yes." He looked at me, for some reason looking hopeful. "And you are too?"

No. Definitely not. But if they needed me... "I... I cannot. It's suici- ...I should stay here."

He looked at the ground. "I know it may be suicide, but he would not go unless it was important."

I frowned. "We... We will see each other again. I... Promise."

He looked up at me. "Take care of yourself."

I smiled. "I will."

He smiled back. He looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off.

"You should go now. Aragorn will not wait for you."

He kissed my forehead and my heart sped up again. "May the valar be with you, Eolyn daughter of Elrond."

My smile grew. "And with you, Legolas son of Thranduil."

I watched him leave, realizing that I may regret letting him go too early. Can I really keep that promise?

...

I noticed that the halfling Merry also really wanted to fight. But I saw Theoden telling him he cannot go.

"Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc."

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind!"

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

"I want to fight!"

"I will say no more." Theoden left.

I brought my beside him once Theoden was out of sight.

"Don't move." I said.

He looked at me oddly, then he was suddenly yanked onto someone's horse.

"My lady!" He said, realizing the person who had picked him up was Eowyn.

I smiled as I rode beside them. "We fight together."

The thousands of Rohan soldiers left the mountain.

(A/N: I know, MAJOR TIME SKIP) ...

I gasped at the number of orcs that were waiting for us just down the hill.

HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS.

I looked over at Eowyn and Merry. "Stick together. And try not to lose the horse."

They nodded.

"Eomer! Take your Eored down the left flank!"

"Flank ready!"

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center! Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall! Forth! And fear no darkness!"

He turned to everyone else. "ARISE! ARISE RIDERS OF THEODEN! SOEARS SHALL BE SHAKEN! SHEILDS SHALL BE SPLINTERED! A SWORD DAY! A RED DAY! ERE THE SUN RISES!"

Everyone except Eowyn, Merry and I lowered their spears, showing the orcs that we were going to charge. The orcs copied our actions, snarling menacingly, even though we all knew that they were going to get trampled.

"RIDE NOW! RIDE NOW! RIDE! RIDE FOR RUIN! AND THE WORLDS ENDING! DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!'

"DEATH! ...DEATH! ...DEATH! ...DEATH!"

"CHARGE!"

We charged down at the orcs.

They litterally ran away in fear, but we trampled them anyways. We sliced through the army.

"I told you orcs are easy to kill!" I yelled at Eowyn and Merry. Both laughed, and then turned back to battle.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!**

**But it's already the Battle of Pellenor (I think that's how you spell Pellenor) Feilds!**

**-Cherry**

**REVIEW! NO FLAMES_ PLEASE!_**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fight

Nothing bad had happened.

I cant believe I'm saying this, but I'm finding that this battle is so far kind of easy to win.

My thoughts were changed when I noticed a line of Oliphants, or the Mumakil, marching towards us, a whole army under them.

More of Mordor has arrived.

"Reform the line! Reform the line!" Theoden instructed. "Sound the charge! Take them head on! Charge!"

We got in line once again, and this time without a dramatic speech, we charged.

When we hit the army, the Mumakil immediately stomped on us, and whisked us away with their tusks.

A wave of pain hit me. "No, not now." I moaned.

I forced myself to keep fighting, and as soon as I slit the throat of another orc, the pain disappeared.

Thank the valar.

I realized that I had lost Eowyn and Merry.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"AIM FOR THE HEADS!" I heard Eomer yell. I took out my bow, and my arrow peirced an oliphant's eye.

It roared in pain, and as I did, I shot it's mouth. It roared again, and took out my dagger and threw it at the mumakil.

It hit the monster right in the center of it's head, and it died.

I just killed an oliphant. All by myself.

I noticed another standing dangerously close to Minas Tirith.

I ran towards it, and a harradrim arrow barely missed my head.

I shot some of the men, and then rode under the oliphant.

I took out my sword and sabbed one of it's legs. Then I stood up and stabbed it's stomach, yanked my sword away and the mumakil toppled over.

All of a sudden, I heard a farmiliar scream.

I turned and saw Eowyn lying on the ground in front of the WITCH KING, her arm bleeding badly.

"EOWYN!"

Suddenly, a black arrow hit Thellia, and she collapsed.

I jumped off of her, but the orc pinned me down.

My sword and bow fell out of my hands, and my dagger was embedded In the head of a mumakil.

It punched me in the face, and I felt blood trickle out of my mouth.

It sneered and took out it's knife, it aimed it at my chest, but I hit it's arm, and instead of hitting my chest, it hit my shoulder. I cried in pain as It growled in anger, and suddenly I saw a golden-feathered arrow hit the orc's head. And it died.

I gasped and stood up.

I turned and saw Legolas there.

He nodded to me and ran towards another mumakil. I was sure that later, he would annoy the dwarf by talking about how he killed a mumakil all on his own, and then I will say that I killed two.

Observing that he didn't run to me and ask if I was alright, I aas sure he didn't see my shoulder...

I put my hand there, and when I held the hand in front of my face, my fingers were coated in blood.

Suddenly I remembered about what I had seen earlier...

I ran to Eowyn's side.

"EOWYN!"

Suddenly a metal hand grabbed my neck as well as Eowyn's.

"Let us go! I will kill you!" I cried as the witch king lifted us into the air.

"You fools, no men can kill me! Die now!"

Suddenly Merry stabbed it in the back, and it let us go. But he was still alive.

Eowyn and I shared a look, and we both took off our helmets. "We are not men!"

And at the same time, we stabbed it in the face.

We killed it.

And as I did, a huge wave of pain hit me and I fell unconscious.

*Normal POV*

Eowyn watched Eolyn fall unconscious, and she desperately wanted to help her. But another orc was advancing on her.

Eowyn crawled away, but the orc followed her.

She reached for the sword of a dead soldier, but as Eowyn touched it it rolled away, and the orc raised it's weapon.

Just in time, Aragorn and Gimli killed the orc.

Eowyn fell unconscious.

...

The battle was finished.

Legolas went looking for Eolyn, who was no where to be found.

The horrifying thought that she was dead hit him, but he pushed the thought away.

Eolyn couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

He noticed that Pippin was looking for Merry, who must've got into war somehow.

Suddenly a depressed cry echoed through Pellenor Fields.

Legolas turned and saw Eomer holding an unconscious woman- Eowyn.

The elf decided to look near where Eowyn was found, knowing that Eolyn would most likely be somewhere near.

Aragorn tripped on the corpse of someone's body.

When he looked down, he gasped.

It was Eolyn.

She was alive, but only barely. He could see that easily.

There was an orc's knife in her shoulder, and blood was pouring out of it as well as her mouth. Her pale face was even paler than before.

"Legolas!"

The elf rushed over.

His eyes grew wide upon seeing Eolyn. "No..."

"She is alive, but only barely. Can you carry her to the houses of healing?"

He nodded, picked the elleth up, and ran towards Minas Tirith.

...

*Eolyn POV*

I opened my eyes. Someone was carrying me through Minas Tirith- Legolas.

My shoulder hurt like hell, and I realized the knife was still there.

I felt him place me on a bed, and I heard one of the healers tell him to leave the room. My eyes were only slightly open, so they must've thought I was asleep.

_"Ariane, or Eolyn, for she is now called, is becoming mortal. But she knows of her true self, and is now trying to regain immortality. Just as her sister Arwen is becoming mortal. By some magical force we do not know of yet, Arwen's immortality is now consuming Eolyn, and Eolyn's mortality is taking Arwen. But with the strong force of the dark lord, the transformation is failing. If Sauron is not defeated soon, both will pass into shadow..."_

Those words echoed through my head and I fainted again.


End file.
